Who will I chose?
by Aurora Star
Summary: Serena's getting married but it's not to Darien. How will he react? What will he do? Does he still love her? Will love blossom once again?
1. Prologue

Title: Who will I chose?  
Author: Rei-chan  
Part: Prologue  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage URL: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own sailor moon I wish I did but I don't. But the   
characters that I made up do belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is another one of my alternate reality fic. The prologue is   
what happens in the past. There is no Sailor Moon never was in this story. However   
Darien and Serena so meet and they go out of a while. Also so no one gets confused.   
Usagi is Serena and Mamoru is Darien. I just had to use both names in order for   
this story to work.  
  
Usagi was sitting on the floor in the corner of her room. She was crying.   
In her hand was a letter.   
"Why Mamoru why did you do this to me?" Usagi could not believe that her  
boyfriend in Toyko had just dumped her. Memories of her days back in Toyko   
filled her mind.  
  
*~~Flash back~~*  
Three months ago...  
  
"Mamoru, I have something to tell you." Usagi looked up at her handsome   
boyfriend. The two were on a boat in the middle of the lake.   
"What is it Usako?" Mamoru stopped paddling.   
"I have to move to the states father won't let me stay behind." Usagi's   
eyes filled with tears, "I don't want to go I want to stay here with you but my   
family is making me go with them." Seeing Usagi cry Mamoru felt pain inside of   
himself.  
"Usako," Mamoru took Usagi in his arms. "I will still love you no matter   
what. No matter where you are, I don't want you to turn against your family   
just because of me. I'll tell you what when you move I'll be right here waiting   
for you to return."  
"But what if I can't come back?"  
"What makes you so sure that you won't but if you won't I'll go over to   
the states after I graduate medical school and get my Phd. Is that a deal?"   
Usagi nodded and looked up at Mamoru, Mamoru wiped the tears away from Usagi's   
face.   
"Mamoru I love you."   
"I love you too Usako." the two kissed as if there was no tomorrow.   
*~~End of the Flash back~~*  
  
"Why Mamoru? Uou said that you were going to wait for me." Usagi cried in   
the corner until the night was turning into day. Usagi dropped the letter on the   
ground and it read.  
  
Dear Usako,  
I know I promise you that I would wait for you but I cannot I   
found another girl that is just like you, I'm very sorry Usako but I   
have to let you go. I have to move on and so should you. A relationship   
should not be about letters and phone calls but it should be about   
kisses and hugs and looking into each others' eyes. Like I said Usako   
I have moved on and I hope you will to.  
Love you always,  
Mamoru Chiba  
  
*~~~~~~*  
Two years after...  
  
"Serena, Kyle is here to see you." Usagi walked out of her room. When she   
moved to the states she had changed her name so it could be pronouced easier.  
"Coming." Serena ran down the flight of stairs and at the door was a young   
man. He held out a single rose.   
"To my sweet and loving girlfriend, Serena Tsukino." Serena took the rose   
and smiled. Kyle looked into Serena's eyes and kissed her passionitly. Once the   
kiss was broken Serena started to talk.  
"So where are we going today?" Serena said as she laid the rose on the   
mantle.  
"Any where you want to go Serena." Kyle said as he escorted her out to the   
door of his car.   
"Umm.. let's see here I want to go to the movies." Serena said with a   
giggle.  
"Your wish is my command, Princess." Kyle closed the door and walked over  
to the drivers side of the car.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
In Tokyo....  
  
"Mamoru are you serious about going to the states?" a young lady asked. "I   
mean it's okay with me I'll go with you."  
"You're the best Jessica. This is my only chance of becoming an important   
doctor." Mamoru said as he folded his clothes neatly and set them in his   
suitcase.  
"I know. I can also go meet some of my old friends. Oh yeah are you going   
to change your name?" Jessica said as she folded her own clothes.  
"Yeah I think I'm going to change it to Darien. What do you think?"  
"Perfect it goes well with you. So are we leaving next week?"  
"Yup I even got an aparment found for us that my friend Andrew looked   
for."  
"Great, I'll call Kyle from the states and he'll pick us up." Mamoru   
nodded and went back to folding his clothes. He was going to get his cologne off   
of the dresser until he saw it. Under his old medical books was a picture of   
Usagi. 'Oh Usagi, I wonder if I'll ever see you again.'  
Jessica was walking in the room and Mamoru quickly put the picture in his   
suitcase.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
Back in the states...  
  
"Serena," Kyle looked around for Serena and he fianlly spotted her on the   
bench of the park. "Serena guess what?" Serena looked at Kyle.  
"What?"  
"You know that friend Jessica I told you about before?"  
"Yeah the one that went to Japan."  
"She's going to come back here next week."  
"That's great, Kyle then I can finally meet her and check her out myself   
to see if all the thing you said about her are true." Serena smiled.  
  
  
Well that the end of the Prologue e-mail me and tell me what you think should   
happen next and remember five or more reviews before the next chapter comes out   
and please visit my website at www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn   
Well until next time.  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: Who Will I chose?  
Part: 1  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon I wish I did but I don't so please don't   
sue a 15 going to be a 16 year old girl. The characters Kyle and Jessica are  
mine.   
  
Author's notes: It's going to get better as you go along so just hold every   
Nasty comment that you have until the end. I don't mind flames but just don't  
be too harsh. And rememeber five or more reviews and the next chapter comes  
out. There are more notes at the end of this chapter.  
  
  
"Serena, Kyle's here to pick you up." Serena looked up at the ceiling not   
feeling too well.  
"Mom! I don't feel too well." Serena said as she got up. She heard   
something from her mom downstairs that sounded like a "Oh my"  
"Serena I'm going to send Kyle up and then I'll come up later." Ikuko said   
as she looked in the medicine cabinet. Kyle walked up the stair and peeked in   
the room.  
"Serena are you feeling okay today?" Kyle asked already knowing the   
answer. Kyle looked at Serena and saw that she looked pale and wasn't feeling  
to good because she had just ran to the bathroom to throw up. A couple minutes   
later Serena came out and smiled at Kyle.  
"Oh you're here." Serena was about to kiss him but then stopped. "Oh I   
shouldn't be kissing you right now at the moment."  
"Here let me get you in bed and then I will go pick up Jessica and her  
boyfiend, what's his name, Darien that's right her boyfriend Darien." Kyle saw  
that Serena was kinda dizzy. Kyle picked Serena up in his arms and carried her   
to the bed.   
"You really don't have to do that, Kyle. I could have just walk to my   
bed." Serena said as he set he in the bed and throwing the blanket over her.  
"I know but I just want to do that. Well I'll call you later 'kay and then  
I'll come over to check on you."  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit sleepy that's all."  
"You should get some rest we're going to be moving to the new apartment  
soon, also you don't want to be sick on you first day back to college. Now would   
we?" Serena just shook her head and Kyle gentle placed a kiss on her forhead.  
"Sleep well my Princess." Kyle then left to go to the airport.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
At the airport...  
  
"Hey Jessica!" Kyle shouted out trying to get Jessica's attention while   
pulling through the crowd. Jesscia turned around and saw Kyle.  
"Kyle!" Jessica shouted cheerfully. Jessica pulled Darien throught the crowd  
to meet Kyle. As soon as they got there. Jessica gave Kyle a great big hug. Darien   
gave an uneasy look. Kyle saw that Darien wasn't so happy that Jessica was hugging   
him so he pulled away from Jessica.   
"This must be your boyfriend Darien." Kyle said while hold a hand out.   
"Yeah that's me."   
"I'm Kyle Jessica's friend." Darien shook his hand and shook it.   
"Well now that everyone knows each other tell me Kyle you said your   
girlfriend was going to show up."   
"She was but she didn't feel well and I just thought that she should stay  
home cause she's going to start college again next week and we have to move her  
thing to the apartment that we're going to stay in."  
"That sounds reasonable but you just have to let me meet her she sounds  
so pretty by the way you described her on the phone."  
"You will." Darien just stood there not knowing what to say.  
"Oh Darien we have to get our luggage."  
"Oh yeah huh." Darien and them walked to the baggage claim. After they   
got the the luggage Kyle lead them to his car.   
"So Kyle did you ask her the big question yet?"  
"No I was getting to it," Kyle said as he and Darien put the bags in the   
trunk. "So Darien I hope Jessica isn't giving you a hard time." Kyle said hoping  
that Jessica would drop the subject.  
"Well when are you going to ask her."  
"I... was... uh... um..." Jessica stood there tapping her foot.  
"Well when are you going to ask her?"  
"I was waiting for some more time?"   
"Yeah right you know here for like how many years?" Jessica said to Kyle  
"Well answer me."  
"Two."  
"And you said you need more time? Here are the facts Kyle you love her,   
she loves you and her parents adore you too right?"  
"Well yeah."  
"They're letting her stay with you for a whole year. Don't you think that   
they want you to marry her?"  
"Well that's what I'm not sure about. I mean, if I go to fast her parents   
will hate me. At the beginning her dad was like running after me trying to beat  
me up."  
"That sounds like someone I know."  
"Really Darien? Who?" Darien said thinking about his Usako's father.  
"My formal girlfriend's father."  
"Now which one would that be?" Jessica said while she link her arm to   
his.   
"Uh..."  
"You can tell me Darien, I won't hurt you at least not a lot."  
"Uh... the one before you. Her name is Usagi. Her nickname was odango  
atama or Usako."  
"Doesn't that mean bunny?" asked Kyle.  
"Yeah it does."   
"What my nickname then Darien? Usako sounds cute."  
"Uh I don't know Jess, you make one up."  
"You're the boyfirend. Aren't you suppose to make it up." Jessica said with   
her hands on her hips.  
"I just don't know what to call you. Uh... Kyle some help."  
"Jessica I think you should let Darien here decide when it's right to   
give you a nickname. Some people just don't have the quailities to have a   
nickname."  
"So what are you saying Kyle I have to earn a nickname?"  
"In other words yeah. Darien why did you call Usagi, Odango atama?"  
"Her hair sytle look like two odangos."  
"Really? So does my girlfriend but I haven't thought of that." Kyle said   
as he opened the car door.   
"She does?"  
"Yeah, you should meet her sometime."  
"You should let us meet her, you mean Kyle right?"  
"Yeah... what she said." Kyle said nervously as he backed the car.  
  
  
Wanna know what happens next? Well you'll have to send in reviews now won't  
you? Remember five or more reviews get the next chapter out. And Please tell me   
what you think about the story so far. While yout at it visit my website.   
The URL is www.geocites.com/nlcarolyn  
Well ta-ta for now  
  
-Rei  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: What will I chose?  
Part: 2  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters but the   
story plot. However does belong to me.  
  
Authors notes: Remember 5 review and the next chapter comes out. And please go   
visit my website after this. Now on with the story.  
  
  
"Kyle can you help me here?" Serena was holding two brown boxes that   
covered her head. Kyle walked over and took both boxes away from Serena.   
"Here let me take them you should just unload your things." Serena nodded   
and went in her room. The room was across the hall from Kyle's. Serena   
opened a dresser drawer and saw inside a picture of Mamoru. Serena threw it in   
the trash but then later she took it back out. She couldn't bare to throw the   
picture away. Serena then put it back in the bottom of the dresser. Kyle then   
walked in as she put some of her under garments in the drawer.   
"Kyle, didn't you say that your friend Jessica was coming over with her   
boyfriend?" Serena said as Kyle walked up to her.   
"Yeah they should be here soon. Jessica said that her boyfriend might be   
here later."  
"That's okay." Serena looked at herself in the mirror. "Kyle do you think   
I should cut my hair?" Serena said as she took out the two buns out.  
"I think that would look great." Kyle put his arms around Serena. "You can   
do what ever you like to do."  
"Alright then it's settle as soon as Jessica comes we're going to the mall   
and I'll get my hair cut then."   
"You mean you're going to leave me here to get all the things up here?"  
"Yup but don't worry I'll get you something."  
"Really what would that be?"  
"Um..." Serena thought of a second. "I'm not going to tell you." Kyle   
started to tickle her and Serena giggled like crazy.   
"You have to say it."  
"Never."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you're asking for it." Kyle took his hand and moved to the side and   
Serena laughed even harder.  
"Okay, Okay you win." Serena said between laughs.  
"Say it."  
"Kyle is the best boyfriend in the universe, no body can beat him." Kyle   
stopped. Serena a sat up trying to catch her breath.   
"So what are you going to get me?" Serena just put her hair back into the  
two buns. "Answer me Serena."   
"Why should I?" Kyle was going to jump and tackle her but the doorbell   
rang. "I'll get it." Serena ran out of the room to the door.   
"Serena, you didn't answer me yet." Kyle yelled out but Serena just   
ignored it.   
"Oh you must be Jessica." Kyle heard Serena say out loud. "Come in, Kyle!   
Jessica's here." Serena led Jessica to the sofa and Kyle walked in the room.  
"Kyle, you didn't tell me that your girlfriend was so nice and generous."  
"I didn't?"  
"You didn't?"  
"Nope you never told me." Jessica shook her head. "Nope never ever told me   
that." Jessica then looked at Serena.  
"Well Jessica I was wondering since you're new here and mean like just   
moved here how about I take you tot the mall?" Serena said with a smile. "I   
need to go get my hair cut too."  
"Really you want me to go to the mall?"  
"Yep and I was thinking we can go now and let Kyle here unload everything,   
he'll have company as soon as your boyfriend comes over."  
"Great idea. Kyle can you tell Darien that I'll be back later this evening.   
Come on Serena let's go."  
"Sure just hang on a minute I have to get my hat and sunglasses." Serena   
ran to her room and found her stuff laying around. She quickly grabbed them and   
left for the mall in her new sports car that her father had given her.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
Half an hour later...  
  
"Geez I knew that Serena would talk me into all this. I mean this is her   
stuff and she's making me unload all of it." Kyle sighed and looked at the   
picture of her in a bikini. "You're so beautiful Serena. If only I can gather   
enough courage to ask if you'll marry me." Kyle pulled a ring box out of his   
pocket. Then the doorbell rang. "The door's opened." Kyle yell out as he walked   
out of the room.   
"Hey Kyle. Where's Jessica?" Darien said as he looked around.   
"She went out shopping with Serena." Kyle said as he sat down on the sofa.   
"You still didn't tell her yet, huh?" Darien at down next to Kyle who has   
been a real close friend to him since the met.   
"No I just can't tell her. What if she says no. What if she says no and   
then hates me and she'll never see me again."   
"What if she says yes then you'll be the happiest man on the face of this   
earth. Kyle you have to stop it with the what ifs. You have to stop think on the   
the negative side of things. Start thinking about the positive things about this."   
Kyle put his head in between his hands.  
"I just don't know what to say." Kyle said.   
"You'll know what to say if she's the right one." Darien put a reassuring   
hand on Kyle's shoulder.   
"That's what I mean I don't know if she's the right one. What if I make   
the biggest mistake of my life."  
"You won't make a mistake if you think with your heart." Kyle sat there   
thinking for a while.   
"Darien I know you're Jessica's boyfriend and all but I just have to tell   
you this."   
"What?"  
"I..." Kyle was interrupted by to girls giggling. "I'll tell you later."  
"Sure just give me a call anytime." Serena and Jessica walked in looking   
at Darien and Kyle. Serena was wearing her hat over her head and had her   
sunglasses on.   
"You're home early." Kyle said as he stood up from the seat and walked   
over to Serena giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I was expecting you to be out   
later."  
"Well that's your present I'm going to help you unload my stuff." Serena   
giggled and turned to look at who was sitting at the sofa.  
"I just love this gift but I'm done. We can do something else though."  
"Like what?"  
"Like meeting Darien, Jessica's boyfriend." Kyle led Serena to the sofa and   
Darien stood up. "Darien this is Serena, Serena this is Darien."   
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Serena." Darien bent down kissing   
the back of her hand.   
"Um... the pleasure is all mine." Serena blushed but then it reminded her   
of Mamoru. 'He looks so much like Mamoru, but this can't be him. Mamoru is in Tokyo'  
Kyle walked out of the kitchen holding the phone.  
"Serena it's for you." Kyle said as his hand covered the receiver.   
"Who is it?" Serena said as she took off her hat.   
"Your mom, she says it's important." Serena walked over to Kyle and he   
handed the phone over to her. Serena took it and held it to her ear.  
"Hello"  
'Serena there's this letter that belongs to you that just came in the   
mail, and I think you should come over here right now because um... let's just   
say that your father is going to rip my hand out to get the letter.' Serena   
could hear in the background that her father was banging on the door.   
"Who is it from?"  
'That's why your father wants to get it. It's from Mamoru.'  
"Him?" Serena said a bit too loud, everyone in the room looked at her.   
Serena blushed a bit and said in a whisper. "Why him, did you open it?"  
'No that's why I need you to come over here and get the letter.'  
"Um... I'll be there in ten so hang in there and please don't let dad get   
it. I want to read it."  
'Don't worry honey I won't let your dad get the letter because if he does   
he's going to be sleeping on the couch for a while.' Serena giggled at the   
comment.  
"Bye I'll be there as soon as I can." Serena hung up the phone and set it   
on the kitchen counter.   
"What was that about Serena." Kyle asked.   
"I have to go over to my house for a while I'll come home this evening, I   
have to get something that I forgot."  
"Really, I thought that I got everything that was in your room."  
"You did, I left my doll collection there it was in the study room."   
Serena gave a quick kiss on the lips and then headed out the door holding her   
keys.  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Do you want to know what Mamoru wrote in the   
letter? Well I can't tell you unless you write me some reviews. Then I'll post   
the next chapter and you'll know what Mamoru wrote in the letter. Please visit   
my website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn Well remember five or more reviews for   
this chapter and the next one comes out.   
Well until next time.  



	4. Chapter 3

Title: Who will I chose?  
Part: 3  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Web address: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
  
Disclaimers: I wish I didn't have to do this but I just have to so here it goes  
*sighs* I don't own sailor moon or any of the original characters but I do own   
this story plot and that characters that I made up.   
  
Author's note: Remember five or more review and the next chapter goes up. I   
might not be able to upload it right away because I still have a life outside   
the internet and writing fanfics. Well also I'm thinking of writing some other   
stories but I'll finish this one first and I think I might pause the other one   
'When you need a friend the most.'Because I haven't been getting a lot of review   
for the chapters that I put up, well enough with the chattering about me I   
guess everyone is dying to know what's in that letter now huh? On with the story.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Serena walked in the house not hearing anything. "Mom? Dad? Sammy?   
Is anyone here?" Serena went upstairs and saw that her mom was in a corner and  
her dad and Sammy were closing in on her.   
"Serena! Hurry up and get the letter before your dad gets it."  
"Yeah." Serena ran up to her mom and took the letter out of her hands and   
ran out of the house yelling "Mom thanks I'll tell you about it later."  
"Serena I just don't want you to get hurt." Sammy shouted out so Serena   
could hear. "Serena if you do get hurt I am personally going to strangle Mamoru   
and I meant it literally." Sammy clenched his fist until they turned white.   
"It's okay Sammy I still believe that Mamoru still loves her," Dad said as   
he put his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I mean if he still didn't love her why   
would he write a letter telling her that he was going to move here?"  
"I hope you're right, Dad. After seeing Serena as sad as when she read the   
last letter I just don't trust him."  
"Well mission accomplished," Mom stood up and brushed her dress skirt.   
Sammy and dad both glared at her, "What? I say I did a good thing and by the way   
Kyle told me that his is going to ask Serena to marry him tonight. When she comes   
home."  
"He is?" both Sammy and dad said at the same time.  
"Yeah, well it's up to Serena to find out if he is or not but personally I   
still like Mamoru a lot better then Kyle." Mom went downstairs to the kitchen to   
start dinner.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
In a empty parking lot...  
  
Serena was on the top of the roof of the car. Serena held the letter in   
her hand and stared into the beautiful diamond sky.  
"Oh Mamoru why did you do all this to me and then send me another letter?"   
Serena sighed and bought up the letter so it was blocking her view of the sky.   
"Might as well get over it now." Serena sat up and opened the letter. As   
soon as she opened red rose petals fell on to her lap.  
  
To my one and only Usako,  
  
I know you are still probably still mad at me since the last letter.   
I still feel bad about it. Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going   
to move into the states. I hope are doing well. I had just talked with   
your mom on the phone and she told me that you have a wonderful boyfriend.   
I don't mind really, I just hope that you and him live a happy life. Well   
that's all, and to tell you the truth I miss you. Maybe we will meet again,  
but we will have to let destiny decide on that, good-bye my Usako.  
  
Your love,  
Mamoru  
  
Serena crumbled the letter and threw it on the ground. She jumped off of   
the car and got in the driver's seat.  
"How dare he? How dare he say those things to me after all he has put me   
through." Serena backed the car up and started to drive.   
"If I ever see him again, he'll, he'll..." Serena could not think of   
anything at the moment. She was mad at him but when she thinks deep down she   
knows she will never be able to get mad at him. Even though her heart belonged   
to Kyle now a part of it will always be with him.  
"I guess I have to get home right now before Kyle worries too much."   
Serena made a turn and drove down towards the apartment building.  
  
*~~~~~*  
At the apartment....  
  
"Where can Serena be?" Kyle said as he got off of the phone.  
"Well she might be going somewhere?" Jessica said as she put her hand on   
his shoulder.  
"Yeah, she's probably on her way home right now and Kyle, you better be   
ready to say those three words. Jessica and I have to go now and I hope we hear   
the good news tomorrow." Kyle nodded and the couple walked out of the door. A   
few minute later Serena walked in carrying a box filled with porcelain dolls.  
"Hey Kyle." Serena said as she walked through the door.   
"Serena you're home, I have to tell you something?"   
"Yeah, what is it?" Serena set the box on the floor and walked up to Kyle.   
Kyle got on his knees and looked up in her eyes.  
"Serena will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth and be   
my bride?" Kyle said and then after he took the ring out of his pocket. "Will   
you marry me?"  
"I... I don't know what to say." Serena was stunned by the fact that she   
was getting asked to be married.  
"Say yes, Serena. Say yes."  
"Yes Kyle. I will marry you, I will." (A/N I little corny but the best part   
is going to come up later well you'll have to just see what it is.) A tear fell   
down her cheek because Serena was overwhelmed with joy. Kyle slipped the ring on   
Serena finger and stood up. Serena hugged him and then the two kissed passionately.  
"I love you Serena." Kyle said between kisses.   
"I love you too Kyle." Serena said afterwards between kisses and then she   
broke the kiss. "I have to tell my family."  
"No, you don't they already know that I was going to do this."  
"Well, now we have to plan the wedding and everything, I have to call my   
friends that live in Tokyo."  
  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter I think that it's kind of corny but hey the   
best part is still to come .I got it all planed out and now all I have to do it   
type it up. Well remember give me feedbacks and you'll get the next chapter.   
Well until next time so check back soon.   
  
P.S.   
Remember to visit my website at www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn   
I can't wait to hear from you. Ja ne ^_^  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Title: Who will I chose?  
Part: 4  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: add you're usually disclaimers here.  
  
Author's Notes: Well I finally found time to type up this chapter. It might not   
be very good but you have to give me some credit it eleven right now and my evil   
Math teacher had to give me like two hundred algebraic equations. I still   
haven't finished but I just have to get all the Y's and X's out of my mind so   
here the story.  
  
There was a loud scream on the other line of the phone.  
"No way I can't believe it Usagi you're getting married." The voice said   
on the phone line. Serena kept the phone from a distance because if she got any   
closer she would've become deaf.  
"Yes Makoto I'm getting married and I was just wondering if you'll come over   
here to be the Maid of honor."  
"Really me? I mean, I would love to when's the wedding?"  
"Um that's what we still have to plan I just got engaged a few minutes   
ago." Serena said as she played with her newly cut hair.   
"Oh that should be great. I'll go but a airplane ticket in the morning."   
Makoto was happy for Serena.   
"well I got to go it's late over here right now." Serena said with a yawn.  
"Bye Usagi-chan."   
"Bye Makoto-chan." Serena heard a click then the tone started.  
"Well now I think that you should get to bed now my beautiful bride you'll   
need the rest because I told Jessica and she's be prying for all the details   
early in the morning." Kyle said as her but his hand around Serena.  
"Oh pu-we I was planning on having a engagement party tomorrow night."  
"Tomorrow night? Are you nuts? I mean people have plans," Kyle paused to   
think about what he just said. "I mean wait I mean what I mean."  
"Well, I was just thinking of keeping it small like um... my folks, yours   
and Jessica and Darien and um... Oh yeah Molly and that's about it. So what do   
you say so you want the party?"  
"Oh, I thought that you meant something like the whole campus. Well then   
that's alright with me, but I would like it if you put your hair in those buns   
again. It makes you look like a bunny well good night then.   
'It makes me look like a bunny? Why do those words make me remember of   
Mamoru? I can't be thinking about him. I'm going to be married to Kyle not him.   
Why do I have to think about him I should have forgotten him a long time ago. Why   
can't I now?' Serena thought as she laid down in the bed.   
  
*~~~~~~*  
In the morning...  
  
"Serena hon. Wake up." Kyle said as he pulled the two blinds opened from   
both sides of the room.  
"Huh?" Serena sat up rubbing her eyes.   
"It's three in the afternoon and about the party I called up everyone and   
they said they can come and also I picked out that restaurant over by the rose   
gardens and they say they are going to be ready when ever we get there."  
"Then why are you waking me up. I'm sooo sleepy."  
"Well I was think that you would want a bit to eat."  
"Really." Serena finally got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.   
"Kyle when did you say the dinner was going to start?"  
"Oh I told everyone at five. is that a problem?"  
"What? At five! That only gives me about an hour to get dress and   
everything. Kyle how could you. I can't be ready in time."  
"Oh yes you will. Now hurry and get dressed Jessica came by and dropped   
this dress off for you." Kyle said holding out a light blue silk dress that went   
to the knees. The straps were very thin and the back of it showed a good amount   
of skin. The back was bare except for two straps going zigzag a few time.   
"Oh that's beautiful. It must have cost her a fortune."  
"I don't know how she got it but she got it and you're going to wear it."   
Kyle handed her the dress and left the room. Serena went in the bathroom and   
took a quick shower and when she was done she but her hair in the same buns she   
had before but this time the pigtails were shorter.   
Serena got on the dress and walked out making in record time. She quickly   
got on her new high heels that she had bought at the mall yesterday.  
"Well that was fast," Kyle was standing at the doorway and was wearing a   
white tuxedo. "Now all we have to do is get there in time." Kyle held out his   
arm and gestured Serena to take it and she did. The two walked out casually and   
to the car when they got there they were greeted with Serena's parents.   
"Serena, dear, you're so grown up now. It seems as if yesterday, you were   
a little toddler." Serena's mom gave her a great big hug.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
Mean while out side in the parking lot...  
  
"Come on Darien just go in there eat dinner and that all you have to do. You   
don't have to talk or do anything else so will you just please go in there for   
me?" Jessica pleaded. Darien was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and   
Jessica was wearing a dress that went thigh high and had impressions of flower   
petals all over.  
"Alright but remember, you said no talking." Darien held out his hand and   
the two walked in the restaurant. As soon as they got in there, Jessica   
spotted Kyle and Serena. Jessica dragged Darien over to congratulate them.  
"Kyle, Serena! I'm so happy for you two. Serena you look great with that   
dress and you look cute with that hair style." Darien looked up and for the   
first time recognized it.  
"Usagi?" Darien said in shock.  
"No Darien this is Serena not you old girl-friend Usagi." Jessica replied   
to Darien's question. Serena jerked her head to look at Darien and notice that   
it was Mamoru.   
"Ma...Mamoru?"  
"Huh?" both Kyle and Jessica were confused and had no clue where the   
conversation was going.   
"Usagi is that really you?" Serena just nodded and Darien looked at her   
again. 'Damn she looks even better than the last time I saw her. She looks so   
hot.' Darien thought until Serena, or rather Usagi slapped him across the face.   
"How dare you look at me that way." Serena's face fumed in anger. Darien   
was literally drooling. Darien rubbed the part where Serena had slapped him.  
"What was that for?"  
"For looking at me like some perverted person. I have changed Mamoru. I'm   
not the same person you had dated before. I'm going to get married soon and   
that's why you're here remember?" Serena turned around and stomped away.  
"You shouldn't be looking at her that way, Darien." Kyle said as he nudged   
him in the ribs.  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"Nah why would I? Sometimes you do that when you take a good look at your   
ex when you haven't seen each other in a while."  
"Ahem..." Jessica cleared her throat so she could get some attention.   
"Well I don't get looks like that, and I think I have never gotten them ever. Now   
excuse me I'm going to check on Serena." Jessica walked between the two boys and   
walked outside to where Serena was sitting on a bench admiring the red roses.   
Tears were trickling down her cheeks.  
"Serena are you alright?" Jessica asked.  
  
  
Well I'm finally finished and don't expect the next chapter to come out soon.   
Well it might depends on the the evil Teachers Well I'll try and write as soon   
as I can so c'ya.  



	6. Chapter 5

Title: Who will I chose?  
Chapter: 5  
Author: Rei-chan   
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon and all that good junk, but I do own this  
story and my original characters.  
  
Author's notes: Um.... HELP!!! I need some suggestion for what is going to   
happen so just please send me an E-mail with you ideas. I'm on a small writer's   
block right now. So this might not sound too good so please don't flame me.   
I'm tired. Well um... if you think this chapter sucks just flame my evil teachers   
cause they gave me way too much homework to do. Well on with the story.  
  
"Serena are you okay?" Jessica went up to Serena and saw that she was   
crying. "Serena?"  
"Jessica?" Serena said without looking up. "I um..."  
"You what?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready to marry Kyle yet now at least I don't feel   
like it at the moment."  
"Why?" Jessica asked as she sat down next to Serena on the bench. "You   
haven't gotten over Darien or should I say Mamoru yet, have you?" Serena nodded  
her head.  
"That's why I can't do this. Mamoru was my first love and well he didn't   
really break up with me in an understanding way. So I guess he's always going to   
be in my heart. No matter how much I try and deny it. Every single boy that I   
have gone out with I have compared against Mamoru and none of them have ever   
passed except Kyle." Serena wiped her tears. "I don't know who to chose."   
"Well, stay with Kyle until Darien can prove himself of you love and then   
if he does, go with the one guy that makes you feel the happiest."  
"But isn't Darien your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah but um... he talks a lot about you and what you and him were."   
"He does?"  
"Yeah, now let's get back in there and show him that you're not that Usagi   
that you once were and you have to play hard to get." Jessica handed Serena a   
tissue and Serena smiled. Serena took it and wiped her tears away. "You look   
wonderful." Serena and Jessica stood up and then the two marched right back to   
the dinning hall.   
"Serena are you alright?" Sammy asked his sister as he came up to her.  
"Yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be." Serena smiled.   
"Well, I see that Serena is alright now so let's eat some dinner."   
Ikuko said out loud. Everyone soon took their seats and Serena and Kyle   
were sitting on one side of the table. While directly across from them was   
Jessica and Darien. In front of Serena was Darien and in front of Kyle was   
Jessica. Serena tried her best to keep her eyes away from Darien but ended up by   
the time dinner was done looking into them. She was falling for him once more.  
"Ahem," Serena's father stood up and tapped the champagne glass with a   
fork. "I would like to make a toast to my daughter and future son in law. I   
hope you two will live together in total happiness." Everyone raised their glass   
and tipped them forward.  
Finally dinner was done and it was time for everyone to leave. Serena was   
going to the car when Darien stopped her.  
"Usagi, Serena, I'm sorry about before it's just that you look great and I   
kind of regret giving you up but I do hope you and Kyle have a happy life."   
Darien said to Serena looking into her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me."  
"I have always forgave you Mamoru, but you really hurt me. I love Kyle   
dearly and I have you to thank for so Thank you." Serena said and she left.   
"You're welcome my Usako." Darien whispered to himself.  
"You still love her don't you?" Jessica said from behind.   
"What do you mean Jessica? I love you." Darien said as he turned around.   
"Darien don't lie to me. I know you do. I also know that you love me and   
her but you are going to have to chose," Jessica said "and so will she." Jessica   
said the last part under her breath so no one else could hear except for her.   
"Jessica, how did you know?"   
"By the way you look at her and me they are identical to each other."   
Jessica took her shawl off of the coat rack and put it on. "Come on Darien let's   
go."  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 5. I know it sucked but please, please don't   
flame me I'm just out of Idea at the moment so please send any ideas to my   
e-mail address, I will be so, so happy, Well um.... I gotta go finish some of my   
homework. Until next time.   



	7. Chapter 6

Title: Who will I chose  
Part: 6  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: Kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters  
  
Author's notes: Yayyy I finally got over that writer's block   
thanks to a lot of peoples. Like um... Lisa and um... other   
people can't remember all of their names though. Well I got   
ideas to write this next chapter. So here it is.   
  
"Makoto!" Serena was at the airport, and spotted her   
friend Lita. Lita looked the way Serena's voice came from   
and spotted her.  
"Hey Usagi."  
"It's Serena now, I got my name changed remember."   
Serena said with a smile.   
"Oh yeah I forgot, so how is it going?" Makoto said as   
Kyle took her stuff.  
"Um... well I saw Mamoru the other week." Serena said   
frowning.  
"What! You saw that big jerk?"  
"Yeah," Kyle was standing around wait for the girls to   
hurry it up. "His girl friend is Kyle's friend."  
"God this is getting complicated, so when is Minako   
gonna come?"  
"She said she'll come later this week."  
"That's great then we all will do a little catching up.   
I haven't seen her since she moved to London." Makoto and   
Serena finally started to walk to the car leaving Kyle to   
carry all the luggage.   
  
*~~At the mall~~*  
  
"Serena you gotta try this dress on it looks so   
wonderful." Makoto said with excitment for her friend.   
Makoto waited for a reponse for Serena but none came.   
"Serena is something wrong?" Serena looked as if something   
else had taken her attention and was all gloomy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"This has to do with Mamoru right?" Serena sat down on   
one of the benches in mall.  
"Sort of."  
"So it's not entirely because of Mamoru?" Makoto sat   
down next to Serena and they started a girl chat.   
"Yeah that's it." Serena stared at her shoes.  
"So what's bothering you? Just tell me and I'll help   
out."   
"Well... I don't think I'm ready to be married yet."   
Serena said.   
"Makoto, Usagi!" yelled out a female voice. Both girls   
looked up and saw Minako.   
"Minako!" Serena got up and the two gave a friendly   
group hug. " I didn't think that you would come this early."  
"Well I had a change of plans and Kyle told me that I   
would find you two here."  
"Well you sure did that." Makoto said. "Well are we   
gonna find that wedding dress or not?" Serena and Minako  
nodded and everyone walked off to the next bridal store on  
their list.  
  
*~~The Next Day~~*  
  
"Serena?" Jessica peered into the room and saw that   
Serena was sitting on her bed looking througha catalog of  
wedding gowns. "Oh Serena you didn't find a dress yet?"  
"No, not really Jessica. None of them seem right. Wait  
I know someone that can help me." Serena went to her phone  
book and looked up, Meiou Setsuna.  
"Who's she?"  
"She's a friend of mine. She's a fashion designer also.  
I think she can help me." Serena took the phone and dialed the  
number. "Hello is this Meiou-chan? (or is it Setsuna-chan?   
I don't know)"  
"Yes this is her. May I ask who's calling?"  
"Hi Setsuna. It's me Serena."  
"Oh hi Serena what do I owe for this pleasure of you   
calling?"  
"Well I was wondering if you'll help me out by making  
my wedding dress?" Serena heard a gasp on the other line. "Is  
something wrong Setsuna?"  
"No nothing's wrong. I'm just glad for you."  
"Well are you going to help me out?"  
"Yeah I will just stop by my apartment later this week   
and we'll get a style picked out for you." (Yes she lives in the  
states)  
"Thank you Setsuna."   
"Well I got to go so I'll see you then, Serena."  
"Bye Setsuna." Serena heard a click on the phone and   
hung up.  
"Well what did she say?"  
"She said..." Serena paused. "she'll do it."  
"That's great to hear. Well are we gonna go to the beach   
or not?"  
"Is Darien gonna be there?"  
"Well yeah. Kyle invited him." Serena sighed and looked for  
her towel.  
"Well I guess I have to face it now or later. I would prefer  
later but I don't think everyone would be too happy."  
"Yeah, we got to go everyone is waiting for you."  
"Yeah." Serena got her car keys and her beach bag and the   
two walked out."  
  
*~~At the beach~~*  
  
"Well Serena and Jessica should be here soon." Kyle said as  
finished putting on sun screen.   
"I wish I didn't have to so this." Darien came out with the   
cooler box.  
"Well it was Jessica's idea so flame her."   
"Hey Kyle, hey dare." Jessica said as she walked up to them.  
"Hi Love." Kyle said as Serena got there.   
"Hi," Serena gave a quick kiss on the cheek and walk to the   
umbrella. She took off her shirt revealing the top of her bikini.  
It was blue with silver straps. Then she pulled down her shorts to  
see the bottom of the the bikini. "Um... can someone put sun screen   
on me?"  
"Um.. I can." Kyle went up to Serena and started to massage the  
stuff on Serena's back. Darien was staring at Serena.  
"Um... Darien?" Jessica waved her hand in front of Darien and   
he finally snapped outta it.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh Nothing."  
  
  
Well I gotta work on the next chapter of When you need a friend the most  
So I'll start this next chapter really soon. Please don't flame me   
if there is a ot of grammatical errors because I type really fast.  
ja ne ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Who will I chose?  
Chapter: 7  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor moon characters  
and ya de ya de da.   
  
Author's note: Well here's another chapter of Who will I   
chose. I know you all can see that cause you're reading it.   
Um... Please review after you're done reading this cause it   
you make me really, really happy. This chapter in my opinion   
SUCKS because I am tried and all that stuff and I have been   
writing chapters and chapters. One after the other, I guess   
that's what happens when you're on spring break and have   
nothing to do, I'll have the next chapter of The first   
True love out soon. I got it all typed up and everything   
already and me and Lady of Flame are gonna get the next   
chapter of The peoples behind the pens out really really soon.   
Those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about cause   
you're reading this out of someone's website. Go to   
www.fanfiction.net. My pen name is still the same so look me   
up. Now on with the story.  
  
  
"Kyle no fair." Serena yelled right after she got   
splashed by the salty ocean water.  
"Come on Serena. Lighten up." Kyle said with a hint   
of mischief in his eyes.  
"Well I was until..." Serena looked away. She turned   
the wrong way and her eyes met Darien's figure.   
"Until what?"  
"You disturbed me." Serena splashed Kyle and dived   
down before Kyle could catch her. She was Diving underneath   
the water until she ran out of air. When Serena came back   
up she saw Darien right behind her.  
"Hey Serena." Darien said trying to figure out his   
feelings for her.   
"Hi Darien, um..." Serena looked around for something   
but saw nothing except for water. Serena splashed Darien and   
swam away.  
"Hey," Darien swam after her and caught her. "Hey Kyle."   
Darien yelled out at Kyle who was close by. "What do you want   
to do with her?"  
"Um...." Kyle swam to Darien and Serena. "I don't know   
any suggestions?"  
"We can, drown her and then give her CPR. Or we can,   
um... let her go and swim after her like hungry sharks." Darien   
smiled at the thoughts but really he wouldn't do any of those   
things to Serena.  
"I know," Serena said out loud so both of the boys could   
hear her. "You can let me go and we can go up and eat something."   
"What do you think Darien?"  
"I guess that's alright." Darien let go of Serena. As soon   
as Serena go let go she swam to the beach as fast as she could.   
"Hey!!! Kyle," Darien gestured Kyle to go a head of him.  
"Gladly." Kyle swam ahead of Darien and to the beach.   
Darien swam right behind.   
The rest of the afternoon went as fun as it could be.   
Serena and Darien were actually acting like themselves again.  
  
*~~In Darien's aparment~~*  
  
"That was fun don't you think, Darien?" Jessica asked.  
"Fun," Darien said as he dropped the beach bag on the   
ground. "you didn't even go in the water once."  
"It's no my fault I don't like the water."  
"Sometimes I think you do these things on propose. Just   
to have the fun of it." Jessica gave a smile.   
"What if I was. You looked like you had a good time."   
Jessica then went in the bathroom  
"I did." Darien said in a whisper so Jessica couldn't   
hear. Darien then went in his room and laid down on the bed.   
Darien closed his eyes and saw a picture Jessica and Serena.  
"Hey Darien!" Jessica's voice traveled to his mind and   
mad him open his eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Motoki is on the phone." (No it's not the guy that found   
the apartment, Andrew. This is Mokoki, the guy that works at the   
arcade in Tokyo. Got that? Good) Darien sat up and picked up the   
phone.   
"Hey Motoki."  
"Hey Mamoru, how is it going in the states?"   
"Fine really, and guess who I met here?"  
"Um... let me think." Motoki was silent for a moment,   
"Um... is it Usagi?"  
"Yeah that's it. How did you know?" Darien was surprised   
that Motoki could figure that out because he hadn't mentioned   
anything about her since she left Tokyo.  
"Well she called me yesterday."  
"She called you?"  
"Yeah she did."  
"You mean you have contact with her and didn't tell me   
about it?"  
"Sorry Mamoru, she told me not to tell you. I suppose you   
two are getting along well?"  
"Yeah, so how are things with you and Rita?" Darien asked   
his best friend.  
"Fine. Well I got to go so I'll talk to you again sometime."   
"Sayonara."   
"Sayonara." Darien then heard the phone click.  
"What did he say?" Jessica asked.  
"Nothing really he just wanted to say hi. I'm gonna go to   
bed now so." Darien stood up and kissed Jessica on the forehead.   
"good night."  
"Night Darien. I'll see you in the morning." Jessica left   
the room and walked to hers. Darien laid back down on the bed   
and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was asleep.  
  
*~~In Darien's Dream, his Pov~~*  
  
"Usagi?" I looked around and saw that Serena was sitting on   
the edge of the lake with her feet in the water.  
"Do I know you?" Usagi/Serena (I'm gonna use Usagi instead   
of Serena in his dream.) looked up and I saw that her eyes were   
full of sadness.  
"Um..." I thought about it for a moment. "No you don't. My   
name is Mamoru."  
"How is that you know my name?" Usagi asked in a very serene   
way.  
"I just had a feeling. Do you mind if I join you?"  
"No not at all." Usagi scooted over a bit and I sat down next   
to her.   
"Why do you look so sad?" I asked in full concern.  
"Well I just got dumped by my boyfriend and he didn't give me   
a reason." Usagi's eyes were full of tears. "I don't know what I did   
wrong. I thought I was everything to him."  
"Maybe it wasn't you." I said knowing that it was about me   
but some how she didn't recognize me.   
"What do you mean, Mamoru?"   
"Maybe it was because he thought he wasn't good enough for   
you." I said knowing that, that was the reason why I left her.   
Inside it hurt. Knowing that my Usako what feeling this way after   
I left her. Why am I still her calling her My Usako. She belongs   
to Kyle now.   
"Why would he think that? I love him and no matter what I   
will still love him no one else will be able to compare against   
him." I looked down at the lake.   
"Sometimes people think that we aren't good enough for the   
ones we love." I replied sadly knowing that it was exactly what   
I did to her.  
"Thank you." Usagi stood up and got her shoes on.  
"For what?"  
"For listening to me and answering my question. Now I know,   
I'll save him a part in my heart and wait for him to claim it."   
Usagi stood up and walked away.  
"You're welcome." After I saw Usagi disappear my surroundings   
changed again.  
"Hey Mamoru." I turned around and saw that it was Jessica.   
"I was looking all over the place for you."   
"You were?" I was confused.  
"Well yeah it's you're birthday remember." Jessica looked at   
me in a weird way.  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I said just to go along with   
this.   
"You still remember her don't you?" Jessica looked sadly at   
me.  
"Remember who?" I asked knowing that it had to do with   
Usagi.  
"Usagi that's who. You're still in love with her aren't you?"   
Jessica looked at me hurt. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"No, I love you." I embraced Jessica in my arms feeling   
something, it was more of a brotherly feeling then a love feeling.  
"Well we better get you to you're party." Jessica let go of   
me and faded away.  
"Jessica!" Again the setting changed. I was now at the amusement   
park. I heard giggling that sounded like Usagi so I turned my head and   
saw me and Usagi.   
"Hey Usagi," The other me asked.  
"Yeah." Usagi's face was full of happiness.  
"I want to promise you that, no matter what I will still love you   
and I would never do anything to hurt you."  
"You don't have to do that Mamoru. I already know that." Usagi   
was shining bright. The next thing I knew was I was in the same exact   
spot but this time I saw myself with Jessica.  
"Mamoru, what do you think of us?"  
"What do you mean, what do I think about us?" The other me said   
as he smiled.  
"Well what do you think of our relationship?"  
"Well I think our relationship is like a rose in full bloom as   
beautiful as it can be." I heard Jessica sigh. "Is something wrong?"  
"No not at all," He put his arms around Jessica and hugged her.   
Once more all of the surroundings changed. I was now in a tuxedo that   
was just like the one that I had, had one the day I found out that   
Serena was Usagi.  
"Kyle, Serena! I'm so happy for you two. Serena you look great   
with that dress and you look cute with that hair style." I looked up   
and for the first time recognized her, my Usako.  
"Usagi?" I said in shock I knew where this was going but I have   
no control over my actions at the moment.  
"No, Darien this is Serena not you old girl friend Usagi." Jessica   
replied to my question. Serena/Usagi jerked her head to look at me and   
notice that it was me.   
"Ma...Mamoru?"  
"Huh?" Both Kyle and Jessica were confused and had no clue where   
the conversation was going. The next thing I knew what that I was at   
the beach in the water getting splashed by Serena.  
"Hey!" I swam after her and caught her. "Hey Kyle." I yelled out   
at Kyle who was close by. "What do you want to do with her?"  
"Um...." Kyle swam over to me and Serena. "I don't know any   
suggestions?" All of a sudden there was a loud ring of an alarm that   
woke me up.  
  
  
Well what do you think of it? Please don't flame me if you got confused,   
the next chapter is gonna come soon because I'm on spring break so I have   
lots of time on my hands. Ja ne ^_^  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(")_(")  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Title: Who Will I Chose?  
Part: 8  
Author: Rei-chan  
e-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
Author's Note: Ta da another chapter of Who Will I Chose. *giggles* I just   
love myself. Well Please Read and review after you're done and read my   
other stories too. When You Need a Friend the Most, The First True Love,   
Promises Aren't Forever, and last but not least The People Behind the   
Pens. Now on with the story.  
  
"Serena come on." Minako yelled out at her friend.   
"What now Minako?" Serena walked up to her friend and saw what   
she was looking at, a beautiful brides maid dress. It was simple but still   
very beautiful. The dress was an icy blue color. "Wow, that dress is   
amazing."   
"I know," Minako looked at her friend. "can I have it?" Serena   
sweatdropped and shook her head.   
"Setsuna is gonna make our dresses and I'm not going to change   
the plans." Serena turned around and headed towards the food court,   
meeting Makoto along the way.  
"Hey Serena." Makoto said with an smile.   
"What are you thinking of Makoto?" Serena said knowing that   
something was up and she was part of it.  
"What makes you think something is up? Can't I just be happy for a   
friend that's going to be married soon. She's found her dress, church, and   
now all she has to do is find the cake."   
"Cake! I knew it you're planning on making the cake." Serena said   
as she set her things down at the booth.  
"Well yeah, that is if it's okay with you."   
"Okay now, Mina wants to find the dresses, Setsuna is making the   
dresses. Amy wants me to postpone my wedding until I'm out of college,   
and I say no. Then there's Raye who wants me to have the wedding   
ceramony at a temple and I some how I agreed to that and now you want   
to make the cake, I am getting tired of this."  
"So does that mean I can make the cake?"   
"YES, yes you can make the cake. If I keep this up I probably won't   
have to pay a single red cent for my wedding because all my friends are   
either making or doing the task." Serena sat down in the booth and sighed.   
"I even have a wedding coordinator that is free." Serena said as she looked   
over and saw Jessica.  
"Hey Serena."   
"Hi, so is everything going well?"  
"Yeah Raye and I figured everything out, and Setsuna said that   
she'll have the dresses ready by the end of this week and I checked out the   
Tuxedos out for the day before the wedding. Kyle is getting a bachlor party   
tonight." Jessica paused to catch her breath. "We got almost all of the   
invitations back so I'm going to call for some resivations tonight and well   
that's all you need to know."  
"Gee thanks Jessica." Serena then ordered some lunch.  
"Hey you guys." Raye said as she, Minako and Ami walked up to   
the rest of the group.  
"Hi Raye." Makoto said as she scooted over a bit so there was   
more room for everyone to sit. "So what have you been up to? We all need   
a lot of catching up to do."  
"Yeah I agree. If it wasn't for Serena's wedding we wouldn't be here   
right now." Raye said as she sat down next to Serena.  
"So how is your personal life these days?" Minako asked everyone.  
"Well, there's this really cute boy that used to work over at that   
arcade that we all used to go and I think he's a perfect match for you   
Minako." Makoto said knowing that her friend would be interested.  
"Really? What's his name?"  
"He name is Motoki." Serena answered for her.   
"You still remeber him Serena?"   
"Well yeah, he's a good friend and he's going to come to the   
wedding."  
"HE IS?" Minako asked already falling for the guy.  
"Yeah he is." Serena just smiled.  
  
*~~Later that evening~~*  
  
"So bye Serena, I'll see you after you attend to your college   
classes." Raye said as she walked out the door of the apartment.  
"Bye Raye." Serena said and then closed the door as her friend   
disappeared from sight. "Great, I have to go to school." Serena made a   
face and walked to the kitchen to eat an instant noddle cup. A few minutes   
later the door bell rang. "Who could that be?" Serena got off of the stool   
and opened the door. "Hello?" Serena looked around and there was no one   
around. Serena looked down and saw that there was a letter.  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
Hey I never thought that I would do this but I finally   
got the nerves to. I know your wedding is coming up really   
really soon. Like next week but I have to tell you this. Meet   
me at the coffee shop that is a block away at five in the   
morning. Hey I know you have to go to class tomorrow, so   
I don't really expect you to be there but you can't blame a   
guy for trying.  
  
Mamoru/Darien  
  
Serena looked at the letter and sighed. She still loved him, she   
always did. Loving him was what made her heart melt away. Serena looked   
back down at her hand and saw the engagement ring.  
"Better go to bed now." Serena went in the bathroom and brushed   
her teeth thinking of Darien and Kyle. When Serena laid on her bed she   
drifted off to sleep but still her mind was thinking of Darien and Kyle.  
  
*~~Serena's Dream, her p.o.v.~~* (I know I do this a lot but hey it's my   
story)  
"Where am I?" I looked around as I saw the room spinning, round   
and round and round it wouldn't stop. Finally when it stopped I lost my   
balance and fell, in what I thought was solid, I had fallen in a lake.  
"USAGI!!!" I heard someone yell and then I heard a splash. I tried   
to turn around but my leg was caught in something. I was going down, but   
I saw a glimps of black hair. Mamoru, it was him he was saving me. I felt   
someone untangling the thing around my ankle and helping me up.  
"Usagi are you okay?" Mamoru said as soon as he swam me to   
shore. I nodded, falling deep into his eyes, I wanted to stay there and stare   
at him all day. "Usagi, I love you and I would do anything to keep you   
alive and happy..." I put me indew finger on his lips to hush him, and then I   
kissed him. When we pulled apart I saw that the person I kissed was not   
Mamoru or Darien. But it was Kyle instead.   
"So are you ready Serena?" Kyles said holding out his hand.  
"Ready for what?" I was confused I didn't remeber this memory at   
all. This was all too confusing for me.  
"The prom Serena don't say you forgot already." Then I remember,   
I looked down and saw my prom dress that mom had spent hours on   
making for me. I took Kyle's hand and he led me to the gym where the   
prom was being held.  
"Princess may I have this dance." Kyle said as they entered the   
dance room. (I know I know Princess is Serena's pet name okay? Happy?   
This has nothing to do with the fact that Serena is the Moon Princess. Also   
I know Darien says this in a episode of Sailor moon.) I took Kyle's hand   
and we started to dance. Kyle pulled my close to his body and the feeling   
wass strange. I felt comfort but it wasn't the same. I rested my head on his   
shoulder as we danced and then all of a sudden I felt a different comfort on   
that felt like love. I looked up and there was Darien.  
"Usako, is something wrong?" Darien voice was full of concern and   
then the setting changed again. I was at the wooden platform on the edge   
of the lake in Tokyo. The moon was reflecting on the lake making the area   
look blue. I was amazed it was so mystical.   
"Beauiful huh?" I turned around seeing...  
"Motoki?" I said in surprise why was he in this dream.  
"Hey Usagi, is it beautiful or what?" He sat down on the edge of   
the platform .  
"Yeah it sure is," I sat down next to Motoki and looked up at the   
moon, it was shining it's brightest. Not a cloud was in the way of the big   
circle in the sky.  
"Usagi,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love Mamoru?" I looked at him stunned. I didn't answer, I   
wouldn't answer, I couldn't answer. "Well do you?"  
"I...I... I don't know." I said. I was lost and confused and it felt like   
everything was going wrong.   
"Usagi, it's a simple question just look deep into your heart and soul   
and then tell me."  
"I have tried that. That's why I'm so lost inside."  
"Well close your eyes." I looked at Motoki confused. "Just do what   
I say." I closed them, "What do you see?"  
"I see," I saw Mamoru.   
  
*~~In Reality~~*  
  
Serena's alarm clock went off. four o'clock. Serena slowly woke up   
and shut the alarm clock off and walked to the bathroom. Kyle was still   
sleeping. So she decide to let hime sleep because his classes didn't start   
until noon and hers started at seven. Serena brushed her hair and changed   
her clothes. It was five when she was done. Serena went out carrying her   
school bag.  
  
*~~At the Coffee Shop, Darien's pov~~*  
  
I wanted her to come. I need her to come. I drank some more   
coffee. I was here since four thirthy. I looked at the clock that was on the   
wall and it said five ten.  
"I don't think whoever you're waiting for is gonna come." said the   
waiter that was taking my orders down.  
"What makes you so sure that I'm waiting for someone?" I asked   
the waiter.  
"You keep looking at the door." I looked surprised.  
"Is it that obvious?"   
"Yeah it is." The waiter smiled. I turn just about to pay when...  
"Hey Darien. You wanted to tell me something?" I heard her angel-  
like voice.  
"Serena I didn't think you'd come." I looked at her ans she was   
smiling, but I knew something was bothering her. "Is something wrong   
Serena?"  
"No, so what did you want to tell me?"  
  
  
Sorry minna I have to leave you all hanging again. Think it's the first.   
*giggles* Well read my other stories cause. Well... because.... I dunno why   
but just read them so you have something other to do. Ja ne  



	10. Chapter 9

Title: Who will I chose  
Part: nine  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original   
characters. The story however is mine.  
  
Author's notes: Hey minna! Finally I got this chapter out. I couple   
more chapters and this story is done. Well please read my other   
stories too while you're waiting for the other chapters to come out   
for this story. Well on with the story.  
  
  
"No, so what did you want to tell me?"   
"Umm," Darien paused for a minute "I don't know how to   
say this." Darien looked at Serena and she has a confusing look on   
her face.  
"Just go ahead and spill it. I have like an hour or two hours at   
the most." Serena said wanting to know what Darien was going to   
say to her. They haven't seen each other in a very long time and   
now, it was the first time they were together by themselves. Serena   
fiddled with her hair.   
"I like your new hair cut." Darien just said really, really   
quick to let go some of the pressure but it seemed to not work but   
instead gave him more pressure.  
"You told me to come here just to tell me you liked my hair   
cut?" Serena said getting a bit furious.   
"NO, no that's not it."  
"What is it then?"   
"Well," Darien looked around and saw all the attention that   
he and Serena were getting. "Can we go somewhere else to talk?"   
Serena looked around and blushed she was getting all the attention.   
"Yeah," Darien and Serena walked out of the shop and   
down to an arcade center. The quietness was really awkward.   
"Remember back in Tokyo? Motoki was the one that introduced   
us."  
"Yeah, I think that first years that we knew each other was   
kind of harsh."  
"Harsh? For me or for you? I was the one that was called   
odango atama day in and day out." Serena's face was burning in   
outrage.  
"Well, yeah but all that year my chest was all bruised up   
because of you running into me." Serena's face turned to a happy   
smiling one.  
"You know what Darien, some how I can never stay mad at   
you." Both Serena and Darien laughed as they sat down in a booth.   
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
"Serena," Darien looked at Serena in her eyes, "I made a   
mistake," Serena was now more confused than ever. "I never   
should have broke up with you. I found out that I made a mistake   
the moment I sent the letter and I couldn't get it back, I regret what   
I did." Darien looked down, "Serena, Usagi, Usako, I still love you.   
I never stopped. Now all I want is your forgiveness. I know that I   
caused you pain, a lot of it. I'm sorry Usako." Darien looked back   
up at Serena to look at her reaction. He could tell that she was   
shocked.  
"Darien, I... I... I don't know what to say." Serena was truly   
shocked. She didn't know what to say.   
"Serena I'm really, really sorry all I ask is for your   
forgiveness." Darien had a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Darien I was never mad I you, I was just pissed at you in   
the beginning, but I was never actually was mad at you." Serena   
looked down at her watch and saw that it was all ready six. "Darien   
I got to go." Serena stood up and a grabbed her purse. "I'll see you   
around."   
"Serena wait." Darien grabbed on to Serena's wrist. "I'll call   
you." Serena just nodded and went out the door of the arcade.   
Darien sighed and slouched in the seat. "I didn't even get to tell   
her."   
"Tell her what?" a male voice said from behind Darien.  
"Why should I tell you?" Darien said already knowing who   
it was.  
"I don't know why. The only reason I came up with was   
that, last I checked at least, you always shared your troubles with   
me. Now are you going to tell me Mamoru?"  
"Yeah, sit down Motoki." The two friends sat down and   
started to talk.  
  
*~~Afternoon~~*  
  
"Hey Serena are you ready to go?" Raye asked Serena as   
she waited impatiently at the door.  
"Hold on Raye," Serena said as she got her socks on,   
jumping around. "All we're going to do is go and try on the dresses.   
No biggie." Serena finally got her shoes on and the two walked out   
of the apartment.   
"I can't wait to see the dresses." Raye squealed. "So are the   
other girls going to meet us there?"  
"Yes, Raye, I believe they are already there." Raye got into   
the passenger side of the car while Serena got in the driver's side.   
"So Serena, have you heard anything about Mamoru these   
days?" Serena looked dumbfounded.  
"He's Jessica's boyfriend." Serena just said plainly, in her   
mind memories were running around and screaming through her   
head, about last night, the dream, and last but not least this   
morning.   
"You mean Darien IS Mamoru?" Raye asked. Serena just   
nodded. "No wonder I thought he looked familiar."   
"Well" Serena turned into a driveway. The house was big it   
was too big to call a house, it was perhaps a mansion or villa. "Here   
we are, Setsuna's place." Both Raye and Serena hurried out of the   
car and to the door. There were two doors to the main entrance.   
One on each sides next to each other. They were already late.   
"Man is this place big." Raye said as she admired the   
mansion. Serena knocked on the door and minutes later the doors   
opened and a boy stepped out, or so they though.   
"Hi, we're here to see Setsuna." The guy looked at the two   
and then gestured them in.   
"My name is Hakura, I'm Setsuna's friend. I heard that you   
are getting married soon Serena."   
"Yeah next weekend." Serena thought of all the things that   
have happened to her in her love life so far in her whole entire   
lifetime. The most of it was all about Mamoru/Darien. 'Oh how can   
I forget about him'   
"I hope you have a nice wedding." Haruka said as she led   
the two girls in the room where the rest of the group was. "Well   
here's the room I'll see you around sometime later."   
"Yeah later." Raye said back at Haruka. And then looked at   
her dazed friend. "Serena?" Raye waited for an answer but Serena   
was still dazed. "SERENA? USAGI!!!" Finally that got Serena out   
of the trance.  
"Yeah?" Serena asked not knowing what was going on.  
"Are you going to go in or not? You've been standing there   
the whole time. Are you okay Serena?"  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little side tracked though I think it's   
because of the wedding, you know how it's coming up like really,   
really soon." Raye nodded in agreement and the two walked in the   
room.  
"Finally Serena I didn't think you were going to come."   
Setsuna said as she greeted Serena and Raye.  
"Setsuna why would you think that?" Serena smiled. "Well   
is my dress ready?"   
"Yes it's over in the bathroom go change into it and let me   
see." Just at that moment Jessica, Minako, Makoto, and Amy all   
walked out wearing their bride's maid dresses, with the exception   
of Makoto, who was wearing the maid of honor's dress with was   
similar to the other dresses except of a little more design. All of the   
dresses were white, so white that it looked blue. It changed into   
different shades of blue according to the light. All of them were   
long sleeves and it went past the feet and dragged on the floor.   
Makoto's dress was an embodied with sakura petals at the rim of   
the dress.   
"Wow those are really nice looking dresses." Raye said in   
amazement. "So I'm gonna get the same thing?" Serena nodded   
and saw that Raye's face lighten up. "It's so, so, so pretty."  
"I know Raye. What did you think the dress would look   
like?" Serena said from inside the bathroom.  
"I was thinking of something pink or white."  
"The dresses are white."  
"I know but I didn't think of it as this kind of white. I was   
thinking snow kind of white" Serena smiled as she walked out of   
the bathroom holding the skirt of the dress so she didn't trip over it.   
Everyone looked at her and stared.   
"Is something wrong?"   
"No, there's nothing wrong. You just look..." Minako   
started.  
"Beautiful." Amy finished for her. Serena blushed at the   
comment that her friends had said.   
"I'm not all that beautiful."  
"But you are Serena, just look at you. You look breath   
taking." Ami said trying to encourage her friend making her believe   
in herself.   
"Just wait until Mamoru sees you. He'll probably be   
drooling." Jessica said aloud. Everyone suddenly looked at Jessica   
in amazement. "What?"  
"You're going out with Mamoru and you're saying things   
against him like you do want to be his girlfriend anymore." Raye   
said pointing out the facts.   
"Well, I don't love him all the much anymore and well it's   
falling apart between us these days. I think I might have to break up   
with him." Everyone gasped. It was really surprising.   
"Hey Raye maybe you'll get a chance with Mamoru now."   
Minako said as she nudged Raye in the ribs. Raye blushed but then   
turned to face Minako.   
"Hello Minako! Where have you been with all these years?   
I'm with Chad. We've been going out ever since Serena left   
Tokyo." Minako blushed in embarrassment.   
"I'm sorry?"  
"You better be." Minako looked around trying to find   
another girl that was there, that would be a good match with   
Mamoru. Everyone knew what Minako was thinking.  
"I'm with Greg." Ami stated.  
"I'm with Ken." Makoto said aloud so everyone could hear   
her.  
"Then that just leaves me." Minako said after she looked   
around the room. "But I want to see what Motoki looks like."  
"Nobody's forcing you to go out with him. You just   
brought it on yourself." Serena said as she walked and put a hand   
on Minako's shoulder. Feeling a bit nervous inside. Minako smiled   
and then changed the subject. "So where are you two going for the   
honeymoon?"  
"Well I don't know." Serena sat down on the sofa. "Kyle   
said that it was going to be a surprise. It's killing me of suspense. I   
can't wait." `or can you?` The voice in Serena's mind started to   
say. `remember that dream that you had last night? And that   
meeting you had with him this morning?` Serena blocked the voice   
that was in her head and continued to talk with the rest of the girls   
like the once did in Japan. Everyone spoke Japanese even Jessica,   
seen she lived here with her parents for a few years.   
  
*~ That Night ~*  
  
"Take care Raye." Serena said as she dropped Raye off at   
the hotel she was staying at.  
"You too Serena." Raye waved one last time before she   
entered the building and Serena started to drive back to her   
apartment.  
  
*~ Some where with Kyle ~*  
  
Kyle was with his best friend, Trevor, in a coffeehouse. The   
two were having a nice conversation about the wedding and their   
love life.   
"So Kyle have you seen Jessica lately?" Trevor asked as he   
drank a sip of his coffee.   
"Yeah I have." Kyle started to feel as if marrying Serena   
was going to be a bad choice.  
"She visited me last week. She looks great. Even better than   
the last time I saw her."  
"Don't remind me."   
"Is something wrong Kyle?" Trevor asked in a very   
concerning tone.  
"It's just that I'm not sure if I'm making the right choice."   
Kyle paused and waited for a reaction, which did not come so he   
continued. "I love Serena and all but it just doesn't seem right. Sure   
when I'm around her she makes me feel great just like anyone   
would feel if his or her girl or boy friend were around. At least   
that's what I think. To tell you the truth me and Serena have never   
had it before."  
  
"You can't be serious Kyle." Trevor looked at Kyle's face   
and noticed that Kyle was serious. "What are you trying to say   
exactly?"  
"I'm thinking that marrying her is going to be the biggest   
mistake of my life. I love her an all but she doesn't quite feel that   
seductive when she's around me. But when there's Jessica..."  
  
  
  
  
I'm going to stop right here. I know everyone doesn't like my   
cliffhangers. But it's my story. I'm sorry Sere if I'm leaving you   
hanging again. I just had to get this chapter out as soon as possible.   
I started writing this chapter a while ago. It's just that I've been   
working on other things. I have tried to do the best I could but I   
think I really rushed it. Oh well please review.   
ja ne  
  
0)))___REI-CHAN___)))  



	11. Chapter 10

Title: Who Will I chose  
Chapter: 10  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
Web page: www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. But this story does belong to me.   
  
Author's notes: I'm sooo sooo sorry. I know in the last chapter that I said that I   
was going to be finished with this soon. Like the next week but I was on a   
writer's block. I finally got over it and here's a chapter of who will I chose.  
  
"... For some reason when I'm around her it makes me feel..." Kyle   
said to Trevor.  
"Feel like what?" Trevor asked a bit interested.  
"Well I didn't feel like this before when she was still in the US, but   
when I saw her again at the airport. I felt something. It felt like going down a   
roller coaster, extremely fast, and it feels like all the insides are getting pushed   
up and...." Kyle paused. "It felt different."  
"I think someone's in love." Trevor teased.  
"That's what I'm afraid of Trev, if I'm in love with Jessica I either   
break the engagement, and may I remind you that it's this Saturday or get   
married and regret this for the rest of my life."  
"Ooh that's a hard choice. Why not just break the engagement?"  
"And break Serena's heart? I know what's going to happen." Kyle took   
a sip of his coffee. "You know, Jessica's new boyfriend, Darien?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well he's Serena's old boyfriend. The one that broke up with her   
when she first came here two years ago."  
"Really? That's the guy?" Kyle nodded. "I can't believe that."  
"I know neither can I. I really don't know what to do."  
"I'm sorry Kyle I can't help you there, but what if you do break off the   
engagement you said that she already has a boyfriend. So what makes you think   
that she'll just dump the guy and go with you."  
"That's what I'm not sure about." Kyle sighed.  
  
~**~ That night at Darien's apartment ~**~  
  
Darien sat there. Thinking, thinking of what Motoki had said earlier   
that day. 'What if he's right?' He sat there thinking. The TV was on but he   
wasn't really paying any attention to it. He just thought of Usagi.  
Meanwhile Jessica walked into the apartment.   
"Hey Dare! Did you make dinner?" She asked as she walked in. Darien   
didn't answer. "Hey Dare?"  
"Huh? Oh hey Jess."  
"Darien we have to talk." He turned off the TV and looked at Jessica   
in a weird way.  
"About what?"  
"Everything," Jessica went up to Darien and sat down. "I don't think   
it's working out between us, I know you still love her."  
"But I love you too Jessica."  
"No you don't you just like me not love but like. Darien, just tell the   
truth, I want this to end anyway. We can just be friends. I... have someone else   
in mind."  
"Do does that mean it's over between us?"  
"I'm afraid so, we can still be friends." Jessica held out her hand, ready   
for a handshake. "Friends?"  
"Friends." Darien took the hand and shook it.   
"Well then now that I got that off my mind what's for dinner?" Jessica   
said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Well that's it minna! *Sighs* I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as   
possible. Ja ne  
  
  
0)))___rEi-ChAn___))) 


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Who Will I Chose  
Chapter: 11  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: dazed_confused@teen.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anime_realm2000  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the sailor moon characters. But the story   
however belongs to me.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to come out but I had thought that my idea   
was going to be sooo sooo korny. Now thanks to a friend, I'm writing again. On   
with the story.  
  
  
Serena sighed as she sat alone in her room on her bed, clutching her   
pillow against her chest. She was staring into nothingness. She couldn't believe   
what had happened. Darien had still loved her. For the past two years, she had   
thought she has gotten over him. But at the sight of him, all she feelings of him   
came back, some of them blocking Kyle's.   
"What am I to do?" Serena sighed. Then in the dream. She knew that   
Darien was really in her heart. Kyle was just a good friend. Jessica breaking up   
with Darien probably gave her a chance to get him back but what about Kyle. If   
she did break the engagement, and Kyle actually loved her. She would feel   
really guilty.   
Darien's words from that morning still rang in her ears. 'Serena,   
Usagi, Usako, I still love you.' It was getting late. She needs to go to sleep. But   
with all this stuff happening she just couldn't.  
  
  
~**~ Darien and Jessica's apartment ~**~  
  
The phone rang; it rang a couple of times before some one actually   
bothered to pick it up. Jessica walked to the phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Jessica," It was Kyle's voice.  
"Kyle?" Jessica asked just to make sure.   
"Yeah it's me. I was wondering," Kyle paused. "If you can come meet   
me down at the park right now."  
"Kyle isn't it a bit late?"  
"I need to tell you this before the wedding." Jessica felt as if her heart   
was leaping for joy. Or was it something else. Either ways she felt her guts   
beings twisted around.   
"Um... sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." That was it and then Kyle   
hung up the phone. Darien appeared in the living room.   
"Who was that Jess?" Darien asks as he dried his hair.  
"A friend. I'm going to be back in a bit." Darien nodded and Jessica   
got a jacket on and left.   
"I wonder how Serena is." He asked himself. "Maybe I should give her   
a call." Darien picked up the phone and stared at it.   
  
~**~ Ten minutes later at the park ~**~  
  
"Kyle?" Jessica called out as she walked through the park. She then   
stopped at the flowerbed. And saw Kyle sitting there on the bench. He turned   
around and saw Jessica.  
"Jessica, I need to tell you something." Jessica walked up to Kyle and   
sat down next to him. "Jessica," Kyle paused. "I..." Kyle then whispered, "Love   
you."  
"What did you say?" Jessica asked unsure of what Kyle had just said.   
Kyle turned to look at Jessica and held her hand.   
"I love you Jessica." Jessica gasped in shock.  
"Kyle, you know this can't happen your wedding is THIS Saturday."  
"I don't care Jessica, I needed to tell you." Jessica's inside once again   
felt like it was being twisted. She pulled away from Kyle and stood up turning   
her back against Kyle.  
"You don't care but I do, have you thought of what is going to happen   
cause of this?"  
"Like I said Jessica I don't care. I just needed you to know that I love   
you." Kyle stood up.   
"Kyle that is what I was afraid of, what about Serena?"  
"I don't know Jessica, I was just wondering if you had similar feelings.   
If you did, both you and me can think of a way to make us work. And I see you   
don't have the same feelings so, forget this has ever happened." Kyle started to   
walk away.  
"Kyle wait!" Jessica turned around. "Kyle, I do have feelings for you,   
it's just I can't stand to hurt Serena. I've only known her for a bit more than   
months, and she has become one of my best friends."  
"We will find a way for this to work. We have a little less then a   
week." Jessica nodded and the two sat back down trying to figure something   
out.  
  
~**~ Back at Serena's apartment ~**~  
  
Serena still stayed there in the same position earlier. The doorbell rang   
and she quickly got off her bed and went to open the door. When she opened   
the door, she saw Darien.  
"Darien?" She was surprised that he came over.  
"Hey Serena." He smiled at her. "I couldn't sleep so you don't mind me   
coming over here to talk with you?"  
"No not at all, come in Darien." Darien walked in and looked at   
Serena.   
"Serena, about this morning. I don't want that to confuse you in   
anyway. I just, was really sorry for dumping you, and I meant everything I   
said."  
"Are you sure you're not here to confuse me any more?" Serena looked   
at him. Darien chuckled.  
"I was going to call you and say all this but I didn't think that it would   
work well."  
"Why else did you want to come here?"  
  
  
Well I'm gonna stop there. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. Ja ne!!!  
  
0)))___rEi-cHaN___)))  
  



End file.
